


Soul Savior

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Cain and John are half brothers, Charming Dean, Coffee date, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel, Lawyer Sam, Lonely Castiel, M/M, Mating Marks, Mechanic Dean, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Omega Lisa, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Part time barista Castiel, Protective Dean, Pups, Sad Castiel, Sex, Soul engraved marks, Soulmate marks, Soulmates, Sweet Dean, True mate bonds, Virgin Castiel, confused feelings, learning to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Castiel had an embarrassing and heartbreaking secret. He didn’t have ‘the soulmate mark’ like every other pretty omega out there.No soulmate mark could only mean one thing.There was no alpha out there searching for Castiel. There was no alpha that would ever spare him a blink. A life of loneliness and heartache awaited Castiel NovakAll he could do, was sit back and watch with a heavy heart as the other marked omegas mated, married and started a family with an alpha their soul calls out to. Guess he’ll keep his head down, try to keep surviving and continue selling honey from his tiny bee farm, every Saturday, at the local farmers market.One day, a six foot tall, green eyed alpha, he has never seen before, stops by his booth. Castiel doesn’t quite know what to make of that tiny smile and searching green eyes aimed at him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Past Dean/Lisa Braeden
Comments: 171
Kudos: 752





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I had to put this idea out there. Don’t worry, I’m closing a few of my other fics soon. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!🙂
> 
> Love to hear your feedback.

_Another day at the farmers market._

The upside, Castiel got to sell his proudly harvested honey from his tiny bee farm; the downside, he got to see all the happy faces of soul matched omegas and alphas, all cozy and in love, walking around the market, pregnant or with their little pups in tow.

Oh how he longed to have an alpha hold his hand, kiss him, comfort him and if he were pregnant- hum soothing melodies to their unborn pups growing in his tummy. It was something he knew was only a pipe dream. Everything was messed up with him- well one particular matter turned his life upside down.

_An anomaly. A rarity. A one in a billion chance of bad luck._

A secret that he has never told anyone except for his big brother, Gabriel.

A secret that would bring shame and ridicule upon him and his family if ever found out. Something that he has been hiding since he was a 16 year old. A secret he has kept for 14 years- gnawing and eating at his heart.

Castiel was never presented a soulmate mark at 16 years old. A scar like mark that would draw its exact replica- _the one on the alpha-_ directly to its destined mate. _A mark that was the purest of soul bonding between wolves._ Castiel checked, but his skin remained unblemished. And because of this, he never attracted any alphas- not even a fling.

 _God forbid anyone find out he was a 30 year old virgin_.

Castiel could feel his heart squeeze as he thought of everything he had missed out on. A kiss, tickles, affectionate hugs, whispered words in his ears, a kiss on his neck, an alphas arms around him, an alpha showing him off to his friends, an alpha bringing him flowers and calling him up to say ‘Happy Valentines Day’ or ‘Happy Birthday’. 

An alpha who would have asked him out to prom……

Surely, the other pretty omegas felt butterflies fluttering in their tummy. Castiel wondered what that felt like. _Guess he would never know._

Gabriel had been watching Castiel for a few minutes, while his brother stared off at the kitchen wall with a sad smile. Something that reflected off a few internal pains his baby brother was going through- one he knew all too well. One that had been there for 14 years. And like always, Gabe hurt for his baby brother and he hoped that someday, even without a mark, Castiel would find ‘the one’. His baby brother deserved all the good things in life- as repayment for his kind heart and generosity. He always questioned ‘ _why the Gods had to be so cruel to such an amazing omega like Castiel’._ Anyway, one thing was for sure, he would never leave Castiel in this depressive state for too long. He cleared his throat, “Hey Cassie! Come on, we need to get to the market and set up!”

Castiel snapped out of it, unconsciously rubbing at his chest, where it felt like his heart was missing a piece. He could feel how the tears threatened to spill, but he managed to contain it. He slapped on a smile, “yeah let’s go!” It hurt to know that his brother could see right through him, nevertheless, Castiel would continue to hide behind his mask.

Castiel only hoped that today would be at least bearable.

* * *

“Love is a myth, Sam”, Dean threw in his disapproval. His crescent shaped mark burning lightly right above his heart. Correction- his once broken heart. He kept his eyes on the road, squeezing the steering wheel in his palm as he pressed on the gas. “First, they show you a mark exactly like theirs, they lure you in, they fuck with your head, they have you thinking that everything is real, then they sleep with your best friend”. 

Sam felt saddened that his big brother had hardened his heart. He said, “Dean, I get that you’re upset that Lisa hurt you like that”.

“She didn’t just hurt me, Sam! She nearly broke me!” Dean shrugged his shoulders, “But, then again, I thank her for showing me that love is a freakin illusion and that I don’t need anyone in my life”. He added, “Four months on, a new town, a new start, a new job, alongside my baby brother and baby. I’d say my life is looking up!” Still he refused to look at Sam.

Sam could read Dean so well. Right now, Dean was still raw, but trying to cope. He only hoped his brother wouldn’t be so reckless and end up destroying whatever good thing came his way in the near future.

For now, Sam knew that Dean would probably brush the issue off. So they needed a minor distraction- something local. As they neared the park, he saw a signboard that read **_‘Local Farmers Market’_**. He suggested, “Dean, slow down. Let’s check out the farmers market”.

Dean grunted, before he took a turn into the carpark. He turned off the ignition when parked, his cravings suddenly climbing. He muttered, “I hope they have apple pie and fresh honey!”

Both alphas got out of the Impala, hoping their day would at least run smoothly.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback and kudos are a gift and really appreciated. I hope you enjoy the next chapter🙂
> 
> A/N: **Petrichor** is the earthy scent produced when rain falls on dry soil. (I’m sure we have all smelled this pleasant scent during the first rain after a long dry spell).

“All I see is a bunch of green- fruity crap, Sammy!” Dean took in the booths filled with leafy greens and fruits. He gagged, “horrific!”

Sam rolled his eyes as he picked up an apple from an old farmers booth, studying the shiny red fruit. He commented, “Don’t be so pessimistic, Dean! A farmers market displaying all types of juicy fruits and healthy vegetables, is like heaven to me”.

Dean grumbled, eyes searching for a booth that would attract him. “Whatever Sammy. I want pie!” He turned to face the old farmer accepting some cash from Sam, for the apples his brother had purchased and asked, “Sir, do you know of any booths that sell honey and apple pie?”

The farmer in the trucker cap shrugged, “well son, I don’t know about apple pies being sold here, but I can tell ya that the Novak’s booth sells the best harvested honey this towns ever tasted”.

Dean felt a little disheartened about there being no possibility of tasting apple pie, however, felt slightly ambitious at getting his hands on some of that honey. He asked, “And where's this Novak booth at?”

The farmer pointed down the walkway, “Just a few booths down, you’ll come across it, just to the right, with a big ole bee sign perched on it. You can’t miss it, son”.

“Thank you sir”, Dean did a two fingered saluted before he and Sam headed down the walkway. _At least he'd have some damn honey to indulge in._

**

Castiel had three different, self designed hives, in his backyard. All set up at different times, and each with different numbers of worker bees. The first hive had the most bees and somehow produced more thick and sweet combs of honey; the second hive had the second highest number of bees and produced less sweeter combs of honey; the last was smaller and produced a less dense and sweet comb of honey. All in all, they all had their unique tastes and drove the locals berserk. He always thought of his bees as his kids- _well bee kids-_ and he always called the bees in the first hive his oldest; the second hive bees his second oldest; and the third hive bees his youngest. He would end up setting his jars, in order, on the shelves of the booth- the first row sat the honey filled jars from the first hive; the second row sat the honey filled jars from the second hive; and the third row sat the honey filled jars of the third hive. All in somewhat meticulous order.

Castiel was proud of his hard working buzzing kids. He loved them and they loved him. Henceforth, all these jars before him were packed with love. And that was why they tasted so damn good- _each to their own_ \- and the locals loved them. He actually had only 20 jars left- he had already sold 10 within the hour. All proceeds go towards saving the bees.

“Man look at that tall drink of water!” Gabriel slurred out from beside him, followed by a wolf whistle. “I’d definitely want some of that pert ass!”

Castiel wriggled his nose. _Ugh!_ He was slightly distracted by his brothers suddenly pungent caramel scent. Gabe always smelled like sweet and salty Caramel to him. It always soothed him, however, this time, it was suffocating. _What in the hell was happening?_ He spared a glance at his brother, frowning as he saw his omega brothers pupils were dilated and his focus completely caught on something/someone up ahead. Then, he noticed something else- his brother rubbing his own chest- just above his heart. That smile looked predatory. _Again, what in the hell was going on?_ He decidedly followed Gabriel’s line of sight and nearly jumped in fright- just on the other side of the booth stood a really tall hazel eyed alpha in shoulder length hair, equally staring at Gabe with fully blown pupils, a tiny smile and palming at his chest. _Oh God_. He looked back and forth between the two, who barely blinked as they stared longingly at each other. He knew in his heart what was going on. Gabriel’s omega and its true alpha have finally found each other. _The soulmate marks have finally found its mate_.

Castiel felt overwhelmed with joy for his brother. He watched the tall alpha approach Gabriel with a shy smile, and when standing before his brother finally said in a voice as sweet as sugar, “Hi sweet omega. I’m Sam. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?”

Gabriel couldn’t believe he had finally found him. _His perfect, dimple cheeked, hazel eyed, alpha_. He felt his soul yearning for the beautiful wolf before him. He boldly threaded his fingers into his alphas, replying, “I’m Gabriel. It’s nice to finally meet you alpha. I have been waiting a long time for this moment”.

Sam smiled, feeling his heart flutter, “Me too, omega mine”. The burn of the soulmate mark a pleasant one.

Castiel watched in happiness- but underneath, he could feel that emptiness and heartache grow. _Was he finally going to be alone, now that Gabriel’s alpha had found its omega? Would this beautiful moment ever happen to him someday?_ He highly doubts it.

Hey. At least Castiel was happy for his brother. Gabriel deserved to be united with his mate. It was time for Gabe to move on without him. It was time for Gabe to start a life with his alpha. Castiel shrugged, thinking that ‘ _maybe it wouldn’t be bad if he became an uncle someday’._ Being an uncle would be the closest thing to having a pup of his own. 

Castiel nearly jumped out of his skin, when a fond sounding, yet, gruff tone said, “Aren’t they adorable”.

Castiel finally broke his observations of Gabe and Sam to focus on the owner of the gruff voice. He was literally at a loss for words when his eyes landed on a ruggedly handsome, six foot tall, green eyed alpha with a small smile. _Damn a black leathered jacket and dark blue jeans never looked so good on an alpha before._ His heightened sense of smell catching a pleasant whiff of petrichor and freshly cut grass- _so pleasant and calming to the soul._ Certainly, his omega’s interest was piqued. 

Dean’s attention was completely diverted from his baby brothers joy filled, life changing meeting, the instant his eyes landed on the dark haired, almost six foot tall, blue checkered and jeans wearing omega behind the booth filled with jars of honey. He couldn’t catch the beautiful omegas entire face, as the man was intently focused on his baby brother and the other omega. _He wanted to know. He wanted to see._ That feeling brewed within him- leaving his alpha interested. So he said…

_Aren’t they adorable._

Dean concluded that those blue eyes were the most exquisite he’d ever laid eyes on and those lips were one of the most perfect he had seen on a male omega. But, the icing on the cake was how delicious the omega smelled. He couldn’t help but comment, “Your apple pie scent is one of a kind, omega”.

Castiel felt his heart skip for the first time ever, in pleasant-confusing response to an alpha. 

_Who was this unknown alpha? He had never seen him before. And why was his omega getting all yippie and excited?_ He asked quietly, “What’s your name, alpha?”

“Dean Winchester, sweetheart”.

 _Why was this alpha, Dean Winchester, so Interesting? And why was he looking at him as if the alpha was searching for something?_ Castiel wondered. 

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens ?
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! 🙂

Castiel usually did something clumsy or stupid whenever a handsome alpha stood before him. Hence, he would end up looking like a fool and eventually scare the alpha off. _Not that they were interested anyway._ Which kind of made him skeptical of the alpha, Dean Winchester. And he smelled like _apple pie_ to the alpha? _Maybe Dean called all omegas sweethearts?_ Usually, that’s what any alpha would call an omega. So, yeah, nothing to be so excited about. _Right?_

Dean saw that the omega seemed adrift in thought. That furrowed brow made him wonder what troubling or concerning thoughts were plaguing this beautiful omegas mind. And, the other confusing part was the omegas reaction to him- the omega wasn’t blushing nor drawn in by his charm. _Now that wasn’t normal to an alpha like Dean_. Usually, omegas would fall at his feet, flirt with him, eventually give him their number or throw themselves at him. _What had this omega been through?_ He decided to break the omega out of his overthinking spell via clearing his throat and asking, “So, what’s your name omega?”

Castiel was dragged out of his thoughts. He met the green eyed alphas seemingly genuine curious expression, and found himself easily replying, “Castiel Novak”.

Dean tested the name on his tongue, hearing it roll out smoothly, “Cas-tiel. Hmm”. He replied, “that’s a unique name, omega. Sounds angelic”. He asked, “Will it be ok if I call you Cas?”

Again Castiel’s heart skipped for the second time today. He uttered, “No alpha has ever given me a nickname before. I would certainly like that you call me Cas”.

Dean felt those words dig in deep. _It also made him wonder why or how?_ He didn’t see any mating mark on Castiel’s neck, so he wondered if Castiel had an alpha. He said, “You are a mysterious puzzle, Cas”. He stuck his hands into his jacket pockets, “I’ll be starting a job at Bobby Singers Garage, so, I’ll be around”. Hint, hint, Cas.

 _Why was the handsome alpha telling him all this?_ Castiel was just a market vendor that the alpha had just met. _Castiel was a stranger._ Nothing special. He said awkwardly, “Um- ok. That’s great, I guess”.

Dean shrugged, “Well I’m not planning on going no where. I’ll probably be seeing you around”.

Castiel felt his omega purr. _What?_ He answered, “ok”. The alpha was probably going to find him boring and walk away. 

Dean kinda caught on that the blue eyed omega may not be very great in the social side of things. Maybe kept to himself a lot. Again, the omega was a puzzle.He was about to suggest probably meeting up for a coffee someday soon, but was suddenly interrupted when his little brother decided to say, “Dean. Come here, I’d like you to meet someone special”.

Gabriel added, “Cassie poo, you too”.

Introductions were made. Dean found Gabriel to be the complete opposite of Sam- the omega had this mischievousness underneath those brown eyes. Sam was a complete softy compared to the omega. Lord help his baby brother. 

Castiel found Sam absolutely fitting for his brother. The alpha was like an overgrown puppy and was the type that would probably worship the ground Gabriel walked on. To Castiel, anyone who could treat his brother right was worth his respect and blessings.  
Gabriel ran a hand down Sam’s clothed chest, murmuring in a sugary tone, “I’ll call you alpha”. He then threw in a wink.

Sam felt his heart thrum, “Ok omega. I can’t wait to see you again”. With that Sam addressed his brother, who was standing right by Castiel’s side, sneaking glances at the blue eyed omega. _Hmm. Interesting._ Would have to ask his brother what the hell was going on between he and Cas later.

Dean wanted to say something to Castiel. However, Gabe had begun to occupy the blue eyed omegas time. So he said, “I’ll see ya around, Cas”. All he caught was the blue eyed omegas small smile and nod, before the omegas focus was back on Gabriel’s. As Dean walked away from the omega, his alpha became a tad restless. Yeah, he definitely was missing those blue eyes and that omega awkwardness. The omega was cute and he wondered…. _what in the hell did this attraction mean?_

Dean didn’t even realize that he hadn’t purchased any honey. He definitely got a whiff of apple pie and damn was that more than enough.

**

Sam studied his brother as he drove. Dean looked less stressed than before they hit the farmers market. He had been busy with getting to briefly know his beautiful soulmate, Gabriel, that he had completely forgotten to check on his brother. However, he did catch a glimpse of how Dean was charming the blue eyed omega. 

Sam wondered _what was that all about?_ Castiel seemed like a sweet, innocent, shy omega, hence, he feared that his brother may treat this attraction to Castiel as a sort of fling. _A rebound after Lisa._ He hoped not. He needed to be clear, so he asked, “Dean what was that back at the farmers market with Castiel?”

Dean met his baby brothers inquisitive look- alternating his focus to and fro Sam and the road. “What are you talking about, Sammy?” He knew what his brother was going on about, but he would let his brother spell it out.

Sam knew that his brother was trying to ignore the subject. _Typical Dean._ He clarified, “You and Castiel, Dean. I saw the way you were trying to draw the omega in”. 

Dean rolled his eyes, “You make it sound so bad, Sammy”.

“He’s not a piece of meat, Dean! Castiel seems like a pure omega and if you think of just toying with his feelings-“. Sam didn’t finish as Dean shot him an annoyed look.

“Jesus Christ, Sammy! I’m not that heartless!” Dean couldn’t believe his baby brother.

Sam realized that he may have stepped too far. He just felt protective over Castiel, for some reason. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I’m sorry Dean. It’s just- I’ve seen you at your lowest before. I just don’t want you to do anything reckless and end up hurting yourself in the process”.

Dean understood where his brother was coming from. Sam had seen him at his lowest after Lisa broke his heart. He ended up drinking a lot and sleeping around with many unmated, single omega females and males. Heck he had lost count of the number of omegas he had slept with after splitting with Lisa. But there was just something pure about Castiel that genuinely captured his interest. _He just wasn’t sure what._ He uttered, “Cas is different Sam. I can feel it”.

Sam would always support his brother, particularly in something good that brought happiness. He asked, “so are you planning on approaching the omega someday and asking him out? You know…if….you are interested”.

Dean answered as honestly as he could, slowing the car down by lifting his foot off the gas as he spotted the apartments up ahead. “Maybe, Sammy”.

Sam hoped that Dean was going to make the right choices. _He really hoped so._

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!🙂

Gabriel had a huge smile on his face. _His whole day was amazing!_ Sam, his mate, was tall and strong. He couldn’t stop going on about Sam, even after the closing of the market, to grocery shopping at the supermarket.

Gabriel left the bag of groceries on the kitchen counter. “Sam is so freaken cute, Cassie! He is charming, sweet and has exactly the same soulmate mark as me!” Gabriel oblivious to his brothers saddened smile, kept on going on, giggling out, “Oh I’m so damn lucky to have a looker like Sam as my soulmate!”

Castiel felt every word hit him in the heart. That pain of not knowing – of never knowing what would it feel like to find your soulmate always got to him. Nevertheless, at this moment, he tried to be happy for his brother and not let his heartbreak show. He cleared his throat, “Um- that’s great Gabe! I’m happy for you and Sam!” His voice cracking up towards the end.

Gabe instantly felt like an utter dick for throwing his newly discovered soul bonded relationship in front of his brothers face. He didn’t have to talk, instead he walked over to the other side of the island and wrapped his glassy eyed brother in a big hug. He rubbed his brothers back, “Sorry for being an insensitive asshole, Cassie.”

Castiel allowed his brother to hug him, melting into his brothers warm embrace. _There were no tears, just a wounded heart_. When he pulled out of the hug, he smiled shakily at Gabe, “Its ok Gabe. No need to apologize for speaking about your happy moment. I truly am thankful and happy for you. I wish you and Sam nothing but the best life has to offer".

Gabe studied his brother in awe. “You are an amazing person, Castiel. Any alpha would be lucky to call you their mate". He winked and uttered teasingly, “I see that you have no problem attracting hot alphas”.

Castiel squinted his eyes in confusion. “What do you mean, Gabe?”

Gabriel smiled cheekily, “Oh I’m talking about that drop dead handsome alpha, Dean Winchester. The wolf was seriously trying to woo you. He definitely found you interesting".

Castiel shrugged, busying himself with unloading the groceries from the shopping bag, “I don’t know Gabe”.

Gabriel was curious. “Did he say anything funny to you? Anything you found weird?”

Castiel thought back and truly there was one thing that captured his ears during his conversation with Dean. “He said that I smell like the finest apple pie. Whatever that means. I’m sure loads of alphas say that".

Gabriel didn’t want to beat around the bush. He added, “well, loads of alphas who find an omega interesting usually mention how amazing an omega smells to them. Usually, they are drawn to a scent that they find alluring or the scent is incorporated with something they enjoy. It’s the same with omegas when scenting an alpha".

Castiel mulled his brothers words over. He had to admit that Gabe's words filled him with slight excitement, but then again, there was the **_what if_ **question. _What if this was all just some lie? What if the alpha was just toying with him? What if it was all just for fun in the alphas eyes? What if he weren’t good enough? What if he ended up scaring the alpha off with him lame life? What if the alpha found out about his missing soulmate mark?_

 _That’s just it, isn’t it?_ Castiel wouldn’t be able to take a risk all because he was too scared of what the future might hold. Maybe, he shouldn’t get his hopes up. He would continue to be the invisible omega that no alpha would ever approach. And that hurt more than ever. He had no chance with the handsome green eyed leather jacket loving alpha named Dean Winchester.

Gabriel knew not to say another word, his heart aching as he watched his brother completely give into defeat and loneliness. 

**

“Dean! Sam!” Bobby Singer abandoned working under the hood of a Chevy truck and made a beeline for the boys. He first pulled Dean into a hug, “Its damn good to see you boys!” Then pulling Sam into a hug. 

“Its good to see ya Bobby!” Dean said, really feeling delighted at seeing he and Sam’s surrogate dad.

“Yeah what. It’s been like 5 years since we’ve seen each other?” Sam bounced on the heels of his feet, with his hands now shoved into his front jeans pockets.

Bobby nodded, “That’s right. Sure darn missed ya both!” 

“Yeah sorry about that Bobby. We were so preoccupied with life that we neglected popping by”. Dean clapped his hands together, “But we’re here now and ready to make up for it!”

Bobby adjusted his blue truckers cap, “Well, ya damn well gonna make up for it. I need some good mechanics here. Place is getting more of a rep and more cars are being brought over for fixing. Always got room for you boys!”

“Well thanks for giving me work here, Bobby. I can start anytime you want", Dean added chirpily. “Sammy's got to attend an interview at a local law firm that wants to hire him. So it'd be just me here!”

Bobby beamed proudly at Sam, “Congratulations kid!”

“Thanks Bobby!” Sam said with a beaming smile.  
Bobby then turned to his oldest surrogate son, clapping the young alpha on the bicep, “Its always great to have one of the best skilled hands in the mechanics business working under the hood of the cars here, Dean".

Yeah. _Dean couldn’t be more happy to be here too._

**

**The next day….8am**

Gabriel needed hands, so he asked Castiel to lend him two of his. After all, his bakery and coffee shop wouldn’t run itself and with minimal staffing- as most were under the weather. Castiel was a skilled barista to be honest- but still refused to work full time for Gabe. The omega as passionate about his bee farm and saving the bees. _But, luckily, today, Castiel was free and decided to help his groveling brother._

Castiel asked a whistling Gabriel who was slipping trays of freshly baked pies into the display section, “What are you all chirpy about?”

Gabe beamed with reddened cheeks, waving his phone in front of him, “Sam and I spoke last night and he agreed to go out on a date with me. The alpha says that he wants to pick the location and to be ready by 7pm today”. He felt his heart flutter, “Oh I’m so excited Cassie!”

Castiel smiled genuinely at his brothers happiness. He said, “well I’m delighted for you Gabe”. He smoothed his black apron down and said, “Now go check on your pastries. We need more of your delicious creations up front, as I’m sure the first customer is bound to come soon".

And sure enough Castiel heard the bell above the door ring, signaling its first customer. But before anything else could happen, the same pleasant scent of petrichor and freshly cut grass entered his nostrils. His heartbeat beating faster as he turned to face the customer by the counter. And yes, his heart skipped and his omega suddenly purred as he spotted the smirking green eyed alpha intently looking at him from behind the counter-spotting a red checkered flannel over a black tee and blue jeans. He blurted, “Um Dean?” _Yeah. That was the handsome alphas name._

 _Dean couldn’t believe his luck._ Any alpha would be so lucky to sight a stunning blue eyed beauty like Castiel, first thing in the morning. He found himself smoothly saying, “Cas, you just made my day 100 times better”. He loved the apple pie scent invading his nostrils- _damn he could drown himself in it._ Hmm. A plan suddenly came to mind when he looked around and saw that the coffee shop was completely empty. He leaned closer to the counter, asking, “Wanna grab a coffee and pie with me before the place gets full, Cas?”

Gabriel who was watching the exchange quietly somewhere behind Castiel decided to jump in, “Take table one. I’ll take over for Cassie!” He winked at his suddenly out of words and flushed brother, “Go Cassie. I think that its sweet that alpha Dean wants you to join him for breakfast”.

Dean had a feeling that the blue eyed omega hadn’t been asked out so straightforward before. _Well that was going to change._ He asked the stunned quiet omega who looked at him with searching blue eyes, “Well Cas. Would you like to join me for breakfast?”

Castiel had to make a choice. **What if?** _No! What if he took a risk? His omega wolf’s excitement towards the alpha had to mean something right?_ So, through sheer willpower and courage Castiel took the leap of faith and agreed quite timidly, “Ok alpha".

Dean felt his alpha purr within his chest at the omegas acknowledgment. _This would be an interesting sort of first date._

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!🙂

Dean picked up a few things about the omega as he sat by the table, waiting for Castiel to make his way over. The omega was innocent in everything he did; he was tidy, careful, shy (in all manners of the term, he believed), and definitely a gentle soul. _There was also something else_. Something that Castiel’s confused or unhinged reactions indicated- _either the omega had lost his soul through heartbreak or the omega had given up on finding love as no alpha had shown him a taste of the feeling._

 _Dean wondered how a beautiful omega like Castiel could be still single_. Castiel was a looker and in Dean’s eyes, drop damn gorgeous. The wolf even smelled like heaven. _That’s gotta mean something right? Something related to true mate bonds, maybe?_

Castiel felt hot under his clothes. He was never really studied so intensely by an alpha before. He made his way slowly to the table by the corner, smiling shyly as Dean smiled at him. He cleared his throat and took a seat on the free chair- opposite Dean’s. He really didn’t know what to do at this point, never really having the opportunity to have breakfast with an alpha before. 

Dean decided to be the one to get the conversation flowing- which was totally a surprise on his part- _like hello, things usually came so easy to him_. But, not Castiel. _Castiel was drowning in awkwardness, but in the most adorable way._ He asked, “So, what did you order?” _Yeah, he asked Cas to surprise him and he would take care of the expenses._

“Um- what would you like to order?” Castiel asked back.

Dean leaned over the table and whispered, "surprise me, omega".

Castiel mulled over ordering something unique, yet likable to the alphas taste. He could only come up with one of his favorites. _Hopefully the alpha enjoyed it._ He waved Gabe over. His brother practically skipped over , smiling mischievously, with a pen and notebook in hand. He asked, “Gabe can you get us two slices of honey induced apple pie and two cups of Americano with two shots of expresso".

Gabriel’s smile grew bigger. _Oh his brother sure knew how to throw in a good order._ He winked at his brother, “You got it Cassie poo!” He then added, “And it’s on the house!” _He couldn’t be more happier for Castiel being bold._

**

Dean had never tasted anything so mouthwatering before. He commented with a half full mouth, “Oh my God, this is amazing Cas! There's just something different about this apple pie. Almost delicate in taste". _Wow. Even he was surprised at his own choice in words._

Castiel lightly smiled, “It’s the honey from my bee farm. Its supplemented in place of sugar".

 _Again, this omega was amazing._ Dean took in Castiel's far away adoring look. “You love bee farming, huh?”

“Yes, I do. Very much. I find much joy in bees and their nature”.

Dean decided to add his own knowledge into the mix, “They say that bees are important for earth's survival. Without them, we’ll all perish". _Smooth Winchester._

Castiel was actually excited that Dean knew how important bees were. It was rare he had someone pay attention to bees. _Not even Gabe paid attention; his brother just loved the end product, where he could add flavor into his self made apple pies_. And boy was business real good. He uttered, “Yes Dean. Bees are really important. It’s because of that importance that I donate all the money I make selling honey to the local Save the Bee organizations/Centers. The bees deserve to be protected from wretched humans”.

Dean was captivated by passion in Cas eyes. “You’re doing a great deed for all that live in this planet, Cas. It’s really remarkable. I hope to support you in your great advocacy".

Castiel wondered if Dean was for real. _He didn’t like to get played._ So he asked, “You’re not saying this just to impress me, Dean?” _He did know a few things about luring omegas into traps._

Dean immediately cleared it up, “No Cas! I’m serious here. I wouldn’t mind saving the bees. I think its pretty cool!”

Castiel felt his heart thrum and his tummy flutter. He nodded, “Ok alpha. I think that that'd be wonderful. I’ll let you know whenever I’m doing some work concerning the bees".

“Great!” Dean genuinely meant it. And he was actually excited to spend time with Cas. This was new. Doing something out of the norm was new to him, but his reasoning would be the same. _For this omega, he would do possibly anything._

Castiel felt much more settled and at ease after talking about the bees. _It felt like an icebreaker_. He studied the handsome green eyed alpha who was digging into his apple pie. _He wondered why Dean was up so early._ He asked, “Isn’t it quite early for you to be up Dean. Or, are you an early bird?”

Yeah. _Dean does call 8am’s early._ But, he had his reasons. He shrugged, “Nah! Not an early bird Cas. More like I have to start work at 9am”.

Castiel felt somewhat happy for the alpha. “That’s nice. So, where is work, Dean?”

“Bobby Singers Garage". Dean loved working under the hood of cars. “I’m kinda itching to get to fixing a few cars! One of the best jobs out there. Well, for a man like me who doesn’t mind getting greased up some".

The omega smiled at the alphas enthusiasms. “Well that sounds fantastic, Dean. I’m happy for you!” He had never really understood the dynamics of a car, so he said, “It'd be interesting to see how you fix up cars. I don’t even know how to check the oil". 

The alpha kept being pulled into those blue beautiful orbs. He liked seeing Cas so relaxed. He suggested, “Maybe you could pay a visit to Bobby's garage sometime. I won’t mind showing you a few things. Like how to check the oil".

Castiel felt his heart flutter and his omega purr in agreement. He smiled, “I would like that very much, Dean".

“Well good”. Dean smirked. “And maybe, we could go out for lunch after?….or dinner?" He bit his bottom lip, “take your pick, sweetheart".

Castiel sucked in a breath. _Dean was asking him out right? Like Gabe asked Sam out to dinner right?_ He swallowed, “Um- like a um- date?”

The alpha leaned in closer, experimentally running his index finger lightly along the omegas knuckles. “Do you want to go out on a date with me, Castiel?”

Castiel was a little reluctant- because of every single thing Dean didn’t know about him. _Well just the one major thing about no soulmark._ However, at the same time, he felt that he needed to take this leap of faith. He didn’t want to miss out on this thing he and Dean had sparked up. He decided to carry on with his boldness, threading his fingers into Dean’s that was toying with his knuckles atop the table. He leaned in and smiled lightly at how Dean’s pupils dilated the closer he got. He murmured, “I would like to go out on a dinner date with you alpha”.

Damn. _Dean had never been this reactive before_. Not even with Lisa. His face was a few inches from the omegas face and damn did he want to kiss those inviting lips. It was just there! _Did Castiel even know what he was doing to him?_ Get yourself together Dean. _Cas needs a decent alpha!_ He cleared his throat and said in a slightly thickened voice, “I can do dinner this Saturday. Shall I pick you up at 7pm, omega?”

Castiel would leave the panic for later. He smiled nervously, “7pm, Saturday, is fine by me, Dean".

Dean winked, feeling his alpha purr so happily. “Roger that, sweetness".

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who have followed my other fics would pick up the fact that I don’t like letting our boys suffer for too long😁
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!🙂

Guilt was eating up at Castiel. _Like a very bad itch he needed to scratch._ His mind reeling. His worries increasing. Yes, he was excited to go on a date with alpha Dean, but, the thought of the man not knowing about his missing soulmate mark, nagged at him. It became a daily emotional and mental struggle after the breakfast date with Dean. So, the night before their first dinner date, Castiel made up his mind and txted the alpha. 

**Can we talk?**

Dean was fixing up a few things under baby’s hood, when he received a text from ‘ **Cas** ’. At first he smiled and felt giddy. He was happy the omega made the first move to get in touch with him, yet, there was this underlying weary feeling. _It felt like a bomb was just waiting to go off_. He opened the message, his heart thumping hard against his chest as the message read, ‘ **Can we talk?’** It sounded so direct- enough to coax that underlying worry to the surface. Dean wrote back a reply, ‘ **ok, Cas. Do you want me to pick you up?’**

Castiel gnawed at his bottom lip and replied, ‘ **yes, from home in another 30 mins time’**. He didn’t have to add the address as he had already given it to Dean during their breakfast date.

**‘Ok, will do’.**

Castiel dropped his phone onto his bed. His heart rate was at an all time high, definitely feeling the panic and fear begin to climb within him. He buried his face into the palms of his hands and took deep breaths to calm himself down. He had to remind himself, ‘ _it’s for the better. Dean deserved to know the most highly kept secret of Castiel’s life’._

Castiel hopped that Dean wouldn’t forsake him once the secret was out.

**

It was a little tense and eerily quiet in the car. Dean kept his focus on the road ahead, concentrating on navigating his way through the towns streets to the local park. He didn’t know why Cas chose that location to talk, but it was a good enough, breathable place. His urge to spare a peak at the omega riding shotgun was somewhat controlled. 

Castiel fiddled with his fingers on his lap, while he pretended to be invested in the scenery they drove past. He felt unnerved and had half a mind to tell Dean to turn back or maybe change the subject and not reveal anything. But, his gut instinct told him that it’s better sooner rather than later. _He wasn’t going to keep Dean in the dark_. Not when he felt that what Dean and he had was something special. He kept it all together, till Dean parked the car into the designated carpark. 

Dean turned off the ignition and this time spared a very quiet Cas, a glance. He asked, “So, should we get off still? Or do you want to just talk in the car?”

This time Castiel sucked in a breath though his nostrils, and turned his sight to meet Dean’s curious green ones. He responded in a light tone, “It’ll be good if we talk in a open environment. A lot of fresh air would do us good, Dean”.

Dean shrugged, “Ok. Lead the way gorgeous”. Yeah Dean certainly caught how Cas briefly stiffened up before relaxing before prying the car door open and getting out. 

Shit. Dean hoped that whatever this was- that all would go well. _His fingers were crossed._

**

They both sat on a vacant wooden park bench, under the great oak tree. There was enough lighting here, provided by the lamp posts that lined the footpaths. The little pond just a few meters away remained placid and reflecting the moonlight. The air was much fresher than the stale like town air, filling up ones lungs to the brim. _Everything was peaceful and serene, even at night._

Dean hands were buried in his jacket pockets, soaking in whatever time remained. But, he was also getting slightly impatient, so he turned his attention to the side of Cas face. The omega looked like he was a little worried and fidgety- judging by the way the omegas left knee was bouncing erratically. _The omega on edge, had him on edge._ He cleared his throat, “Um- Cas. What’s this all about?”

Castiel heart jumped slightly when Dean broke the silence. His thoughts dissipated and his eyes instantly shot over to meet Dean’s worried green ones. _Oh God. Oh God. Oh God_. It was time. His anxiety spiked some and he was on the verge of tears. _Why was he close to crying!? Damnit!_ He hasn’t even gotten anything out yet! He swallowed the lump in his throat and croakily stated, “Um- Dean there’s something about me that you need to know”.

Dean scrunched his brows. He carefully replied, “Ok. What is it, Cas?” _Shit, he was practically fidgety and restless too._

Castiel didn’t want to beat around the bush. He just wanted to get his secret out there into the open, receive the end result/decision, and see where he had to go from here. Henceforth, he blurted out, “I don’t have a soulmate identifying mark, Dean”. His heart felt on the brink of collapse as he watched Dean’s eyes widen.

Dean was at a loss for words. He gave a half hearted chuckle, “Um- you’re joking right?”

Castiel smiled sadly, “No Dean. I’m afraid I’m not joking”.

Ok. Well this was new to Dean. He probed, “For um- how long?” Obviously he knew it was from the age of presentation, which was 16; he just couldn’t help but ask blankly.

Castiel replied through his nervousness, “Um- since 16”. Suddenly all became quiet. The sound of light breathing and night crickets were the only things heard in the air. Castiel felt a tear finally slip out, crawling down his cheek. He had the most horrible emptiness growing within his chest, his heart was heavy with the same hurt and rejection he knew might be coming. He sniffled lightly, “It’s ok if you don’t want me, Dean. I know that I’m abnormal in some way. Unappealing to all alphas. It’s nothing new”.

Dean wanted to punch himself in the face for taking too long to respond. For the first time ever, he saw Castiel’s hidden pain, all over the omegas face. His own alpha could practically feel the omegas distraught, loneliness and agony over such a painfully kept secret. He found himself scooting over to the omegas side- his hand, of its own accord, cupped the omegas chin with such tenderness, directing the omegas face to fully focus on his. He thumbed at the escaped tears that trailed down the omegas cheeks. _Oh how he wished he could wipe away all the hurt and pain that reflected off the omegas blue glassy eyes._ Cas crying made his alpha whine. He could hear and feel the crack in his own voice as he said, “Cas, it’s ok. You don’t need a soulmate identifying mark to attract an alpha as your mate. And I don’t want you to ever refer to yourself as abnormal and unappealing! That’s not true at all”.

“Then what’s true, Dean? Because, that’s my truth!” Castiel blurted out with a tinge of irritation.

Dean thumbed at the omegas jaw, before his thumb travelled to those beautiful pink lips that he so wanted to claim between his own. He grazed his thumb along Cas bottom lip, heart skipping when his actions coaxed the omega’s lips to part slightly, so as to gasp in air. Dean wanted to lick, slip his tongue between Castiel’s parted lips and bite. His own breathing slightly heavier now, feeling this heat pool in his tummy, down all the way to his groin. _Jesus, he needed to snap out of it!_ He swallowed loudly, and was forced to pry his eyes up to meet Castiel’s slightly blown blue orbs. He kept lightly thumbing circles on the corner of Castiel’s lips, while fixated on those blue orbs, murmuring, “You see what you do to me omega. See what it’s doing to you. We don’t need a soulmate identifying mark to be able to feel something for another alpha nor omega. Heck, my own soulmate who carried my same mark, cheated on me”. 

Castiel was all heated up, in all the right places. But, he kept his calm, his own excitement threatening to overcome him. Dean was accepting him, for who he was. _Was he?_ But, it was curious, that Dean’s own soul mark identifying mate had cheated on the alpha. He felt saddened by that, but at the same time, selfishly thankful. He asked, “so, you’re ok with me not having a soul mate mark?” _He needed to hear this._

Dean dropped his hand from Cas cheek and engulfed both of Cas hands in his. _This was safer._ Otherwise, he would kiss the heck out of the omega. He smiled and replied, “Yes, Cas. I’m ok with your uniqueness”.

Castiel’s heart was thumping excitedly. He had finally met an alpha who accepted him, however, he had to ask. He thumbed Dean’s knuckles in return, “Then, if I don’t have a mark and you do, why do we feel the way we feel for each other Dean? It feels so pure, so right”.

Dean could only come to one conclusion. He murmured, “You ever hear of a true mate bond, Cas? One determined by our wolves?”

Castiel gasped. He has heard of it. _But, it’s very, very, very rare._ He nodded, “Yes, I have Dean. Do you think-…?” _What did this mean?_

Dean definitely heard Cas ‘ ** _what did this mean’_ **mental question. They were telepathically tied, which could only confirm the true mates bond. Not even soul marked identifying mates could hear each other’s thoughts. So, he replied, telepathically, ‘ ** _It’s means that our true mate identifying marks are engraved into our souls, Cas’._**

Castiel gasped as he heard Dean’s reply in his head. This was it. He had found his true alpha. His true mate. And he didn’t need a damn scar on his physical form to identify his alpha. _He just needed a random meet at the farmers market._

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date....
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter🙂 And stay safe ❤️

_Their first date was a picnic under the stars._

Dean had found the perfect spot by a local lake. He had at least two battery operated lanterns on, a picnic mat, a picnic basket filled with a heavenly home cooked dinner by yours truly- which included roasted chicken, mashed potato’s, gravy, bread rolls, salad and a fairly expensive bottle of red wine. 

Castiel was impressed. A few days back, Dean had suggested that he dress as casual as he wanted for their dinner date- so both had opted for blue jeans, Dean wearing a nice black and white checkered flannel and Cas in a baby blue button down. Both had taken off their shoes to reveal their feet clad in socks. To Castiel, it was a unique first date- one out of the norm of fancy restaurants and expensive meals. _Castiel loved it! Very original._

They were each sipping on some wine while perched on their sides, facing one another, socked feet rubbing playfully against each other’s. _Now, a picnic in an odd hour of the day with a very good looking omega is just Dean’s type of date_. He wasn’t much of a wine drinker, but for Castiel he would at least pop an expensive one open and sip on it. His heart did somersaults the more Cas smiled, laughed or blushed under the orange light of the battery operated lanterns. There was nothing in between them now as they stored their used dishes and leftovers back into the baskets and pushed it to the side. Dean felt his alpha getting all hyped up, particularly at how close they were to one another- only about 2 feet apart, from chest to chest. He loved the way Cas shyly played footsie with him, warming the omegas feet in return with his own. He murmured, “I like this, Cas”.

Castiel thumbed the edge of his wine glass, shyly meeting Dean’s green eyes, “I like this too, Dean”. He felt a blush creep up his neck and cheeks at how the alphas eyes dropped briefly unto his lips.

My God, Dean was getting drawn to those perfect pink lips. The want to taste those perfect lips increased when Castiel instinctively ran the tip of his tongue across his own. The alphas mouth watered and this slight tingling sensation began in his tummy to groin. He entrapped Cas feet between his socked ones, loving the way the omegas blush turned darker. His voice a deep husky when he said, “Cas, you’re perfect and…um….. _I need to kiss you_ ”. The latter line was a mental thought that his alpha beat him to.

Castiel heard the _‘I need to kiss you’_ loud and clear in his head. He telepathically responded, _‘I want you to kiss me, Dean. So yes!’_

Dean didn’t rush. He was excited but still remained calm, removing Cas wine glass, along with his and placing it somewhere near the picnic basket. His heart was beating a mile a minute now. For the first time ever, Dean Winchester was a little shy. Nevertheless, he scooted in closer to Cas, feeling the heat of the omegas body increasing the closer they got. Dean swallowed a gulp as he was finally a few inches away from Cas lips. He was impressed with how the omega didn’t flinch nor retract in panic. His lips tingled as he felt Cas breath sweep across them. He gazed briefly into Cas eyes, seeing the omegas pupils dilated and lids hooded- telling him that the omega was probably ready. So, his eyes drifted back down those heavenly lips, finding himself asking in a slightly breathless voice, “may I, Cas?”

Castiel who was feeling all sorts of heated up and slightly nervous, responded in a deeper than usual tone, “yes”.

Dean gently claimed Cas lips in his, barely pressing in. But boy did it make both omega and alphas heart rates beat loudly. Dean pulled away after a few seconds, only to meet Cas closed eyes and parted lips. He thumbed at Cas bottom lip, asking in a croaked out voice, “More, Cas?”

Without opening his eyes, Cas replied a worn out, “more, Dean”.

Dean didn’t hold back this time. He once again claimed Cas lips gently, but this time, he lightly nipped on the omegas bottom lip, sucking the flesh into his mouth- both moaning at the burst of salty- sweetness intermingled with the taste of wine. A taste that had both craving for more- getting both omega and alpha’s lips to part, tongues to slide into each other’s mouths. Dean cupped the omegas cheek, and angled his head to the side, deepening his kisses. The alpha curled his tongue around the omegas in a sensual dance, sucking on the muscle every once in a while. The omegas moans into his mouth had his alpha purring in pride.

Castiel had never thought he’d get to experience kissing- particularly a kiss this wet and addictive. The longer, deeper and harder they kissed, the more he craved his alpha. He somehow found himself on his back, pulling Dean into him. Dean wasn’t really on him, just plastered closely to his side, elbow braced on either sides of his head and devouring his mouth. His body was on fire, his hole was now leaking and he desired more. His omega wanted the alphas weight pressing him into the ground, so, when their lips parted, he met Dean’s blown out eyes, and rasped out, “Dean, please get on top me”.

Damn. Dean had never heard hotter words in his life before, especially when said in that sexed out voice. He knew what this was- arousal. He was also hard in his jeans and his alpha wanted to mount and knot its mate right here and now. But, maybe this wasn’t a good idea. This was kinda going too far for a first date. So against his own desires, he said, “Cas, I would love to press you into the ground right now, but, I’m afraid that if I do, while clothed or not, things would probably move too fast”.

Cas heard Dean loud and clear. He could relate to what Dean was saying. His cock was pulsing and he had the thought of Dean’s knot buried deep inside him, pumping his seed into him. Damn did he want Dean! But that was his body’s physical reaction. _What about mentally? Was he ready?_ He actually felt his heart swell a lot more for this handsome, considerate alpha. He ran a hand down Dean’s smoothly shaven cheek, feeling his breathlessness subside, “Ok Dean….. I know it’s not the right time”. He smiled shakily.

Dean engulfed Cas hand, that was cupping his cheek, into his, bringing it to his lips and laying a gentle kiss inside of the omegas wrist. “Trust me baby. I want you more than ever. Just a few kisses and you’re already driving me crazy. ….But, yes, this isn’t the right time. Soon, but not today”. He winked, “let me take you on a couple of dates first, sweetheart. You can’t steal that away from me”. Underneath his humor, he was hella nervous. ‘ _Was Cas going to allow them a second date?’_

Castiel heard Dean’s question. He chuckled, “I think that you’ve forgotten that I can hear your thoughts, alpha”. The blush Dean was spotting further amused him. Well, he certainly had an effect on the alpha and he felt good about it! He carefully pulled Dean’s face down, claiming the alphas pout in a short gentle kiss, before he withdrew and said, “of course I’d like to go on a second date with you, alpha”.

Dean could feel his smile widen. The alpha threaded his fingers through the dark, messy hair on the top of Cas head, “Ok baby. Sounds fantastic”. Dean leaned in and laid a gentle peck on his omegas forehead, then one on the lips, tasting that sweetness for a few more seconds before he was laying down on his back. Castiel now snuggled into his side, both playing footsie and glancing up at the starry night skies. 

Castiel smiled up at the heavens, warm in his alphas arms. He murmured, “thank you, Dean. I loved this first date”.

Dean kissed the top of Cas head in response. This right here felt so right. _Cas felt right in his arms_. And damn was his alpha happy and looking forward to more times spent like this with his beautiful blue eyed, bee loving omega.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new spn character gets introduced....And Dean’s totally gone for Castiel😁😁😁😁
> 
> I hope you enjoy!🙂

Dean had opened up Castiel’s eyes. It was a whole other level of excitement and giddiness. The alpha was different from other alphas. And damn was Dean proud of being someone out of the norm. Just like the uniqueness of their first date, Dean decided to do exactly the same for their second one. 

Here Castiel stood, amused. Dean’s perfect unique idea of a second date was bringing Castiel over to Bobby’s garage- both dressed in greasy coveralls. Dean leaning over the engine, Cas by his side. The alpha was showing Cas how to change the oil/check if it was enough. The blue eyed omega was honestly entranced and payed very close attention, asking a lot of questions. _Dean was a car guy, so he wasn’t bothered._

It went on to cranking things up under the hood, then manifested into changing tires. Dean found it insanely adorable that by lunch, Castiel had streaks of grease on his cheek and in his hair. The alpha thumbed lightly at the grease stain on Cas cheek, murmuring, “baby, try not to get grease on ya”.

Castiel pouted, “ain’t my fault! This whole place is covered in grease”.

Well the omega was right there. Dean wrapped his arms around the omegas middle and pulled the somewhat grumpy- adroable wolf into him. The alpha laid a gentle kiss on that pout. “I hope you’re having fun though?” He swayed them from side to side.

A smile broke out on Castiel’s face, his arms wrapped around his alphas neck. “Of course I’m having fun hon. I enjoyed learning about my alphas greasy job”.

Dean chuckled. “Well I’m happy that you’re happy baby”. The alpha hugged his omega close, taking in the delicious scent of apple pie. He murmured, “so I was thinking that we go visit Cain’s Bee Farm, after we change”.

Castiel immediately dislodged out of the hug, looking at Dean with huge, excited, bright blue eyes. The omega blurted out, “REALLY!?”

Dean smiled, “yeah baby. Really”.

“Oh my God Dean! I’m so excited!” Castiel practically threw himself back into Dean’s embrace. The alpha could feel how happy it’s omega was right now and that made the alpha rejoice.

So, within an hour, they were heading off in the direction of Cain’s Bee Farm. Dean feeling proud and Castiel feeling absolutely thankful. _Both counting their blessings._

* * *

  
Cain owned the largest bee farm in the entire state.

The alpha had turned his 20 acre farm into a bee sanctuary that housed many different species of bees. However, Cain’s favorite bee species were honey bees. And his honey bees did a splendid job of producing delicious, rich, golden honey- straight from the comb. 

This was his dead wife, Colettes dream. _She wanted to take care of bees, nurture them, protect them always._ Colette always reminded Cain that they were the most important of species to buzz around on this planet. _Without bees, there is no life._ So, they bought the 20 acre farm on the outskirts of town and began slowly turning it into a bee farm. Unfortunately, a few years after they purchased the place, Colette was killed by a drunk driver named Abaddon. It was sad that the kind soulful alpha had to lose his wife in such an unfair and tragic way.

For a few years, Cain fought the courts, trying to ensure that Abaddon paid for her recklessness. _And she did eventually_. She was sentenced to life imprisonment with a parole of 50 years. Cain felt alive once more the day the verdict was delivered.

But, when he got back to the farm he and Colette had purchased, he found weeds, long grass and complete lifelessness. He realized that day that he had been so hell bent on making his wife’s killer pay, that he had completely neglected this place his beloved called home.

_What would Colette say if she were here?_

So, he got to working. He cleared up the weeds and filled it up with different species of bees. All his bees had man made hives situated across the vast farmlands, minding their own business and continuing their amazing work of pollination. _There was at least 10 acres dedicated to honey bees_. This is where the honey bees nested in their man made hives, building beautiful combs of honey. Cain loved this side of the farm most. _Especially when he had to go do some visits and hand harvesting of honey combs._ Soon, Cain was allowing people to visit his farm- and in protective gear, they would walk through and experience the beauty of bees. _They would also walk away with jars of delicious farm made honey._

Today, he was being visited by his nephew. _Yes, John Winchester was his half brother._ He and Colette never had children, so Dean and Sam were like his own. And, his oldest nephew had mentioned that he was bringing in his omega who adored bees. Now, Cain was excited for them and certainly curious as to meeting the omega who had won his jackass nephews heart.

Whoever this omega was, he had done Dean in real good. Better than Lisa ever could've , it seems. Dean was wrapped around this special omegas fingers. Tightly wrapped.

_Heck the omega seemed to coax out Dean's romantic side._

Cain saw the Impala entering the dirt road to the farm. He smiled. This was going to be a great second date. _Glad he could help the happy couple._

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel’s second date....The Bee Date...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Do either of you keep bees? It’s very relaxing.”

Castiel sipped on his lemon tea that Dean’s uncle/other dad served him. They were seated on the massive front porch of the white farmhouse, glancing at the beautiful view of trees and a few horses before them. It was truly mesmerizing here.

Castiel responded, “I keep a few bees in my back yard. Just enough to make some honey and sell it to the locals. Bees are indeed relaxing.” He added, “this is truly an amazing place you have here, Mr. Mark’s”.

“Oh please call me Cain. Mr. Marks is my father”.

Dean sat silently, watching his other father and his mate interact. It was great to see them getting along. Of course, he would have got to throwing on their protective suit and having a walk around the farm, but, Cain always had his way of greeting guests, and that’s firstly serving them freshly brewed lemon tea with a dollop of honey from the farm. He had an arm securely wrapped around his omegas shoulder- loving the warmth and closeness.

Castiel loved the comfort his boyfriend provided. It lessened his anxiety. He wasn’t used to chatting up a lot of people. Mostly introverted or reserved his entire life. And yes, one of the reasons was because he saw himself as different. A weirdo because of his missing soulmate mark. But not today. Not since he and Dean clarified a few things before their first date. He didn’t feel weird, because he had finally found his true love and learned that soulmate marks don’t necessarily have to be visible. Some are figuratively imprinted into one’s heart and soul. It’s rare and special. He nodded at the bee farmer, repeating, “Well, you have an amazing place here, Cain”.

Cain’s eyes roamed the farmlands of his bee farm. It was just the way his beloved Colette would have wanted things to be. He beamed proudly, “This place is my pride and joy. My greatest accomplishment, next to the one where I had won my late wife, Colettes heart, all those years back.” Cain clapped his hands together, “So, shall we suit up and have a look see. The bee farm occupies most of the lands out back”.

Castiel replied excitedly, “yes please!” 

**

Dean felt weird in his protective bee suit, nevertheless, it was safe. He’d rather not be stung by bees than worry about appearances. He walked just behind his mate, leaving Castiel to engage in a full fledged conversation with Cain. 

Cain explained, “we have several varieties of bees living on this farm, with all their specialities. I am mostly a lover of honey bees and bumble bees. Firstly, we’ll check out a few species of bees before we head on over to the bumbles and the honey buzzers”.

Castiel stopped in his tracks, turning around and resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his alpha who was distracted swatting at bees that were buzzing around him. He called out, “babe, just leave them be. You’re safe in that suit.” He held out a hand, “Come here”.

Dean took a deep breath and grabbed onto his mates offered hand. Castiel felt like his rock at this moment. Yes, bees freaked him out. He had been stung several times in the past, so he was kinda….anxious….or was it traumatized? He felt his heart rate drop as the soft sight of Castiel’s blue eyes, looking at him from behind the mesh face covering, soothed him. 

Castiel asked, “Are you ok, babe? We don’t have to do this if you aren’t up to it. I’ll just come here another time. No big deal”.

Dean saw the worry in his mates eyes. Nope. This was their second date, damnit! He needed to alpha the fuck up. He wasn’t going to let his slight fear of bees fuck everything up. He took a deep breath, “I’m ok baby. Let’s do this!”

Castiel smiled. “Ok Dean”.

**

Firstly, they came across a field with lots of trees, planted here and there. There were several thin paper like hives hanging off branches. Cain pointed out, “The hornets nests are those ones hanging off the tree branches. There are at least 10 here, each holding up to 700 hornets”.

Dean commented, feeling a little queasy, “Wow! That’s a lot of stingers!”

Cain deliberately adding in, “Yup! And unlike honey bees, one hornet can sting multiple times. Much more painful than the sting of a honey bee too”.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, leaning closer into Castiel’s side, “Crap!” He chuckled in a non humorous way, “Ok next!”

The next field over had many logs horizontal on the ground. Cain pointed out, “Yellow jackets are nested in those logs. They are almost the same size as honey bees, and these fellas have around 5000 in one nest. They only sting when provoked and are highly protective of their nests. I usually just leave them alone to their business”.

Castiel was certainly amused. He wrapped an arm around his alpha, trying to calm the big wolf further. He was thankful that they didn’t linger too long and moved on to a massive field of flowers of all colors, shapes and sizes. It looked like a beautiful meadow and a great place to have a picnic. However, the buzzers would make anyone reconsider the latter. He said, “I’m guessing that there are a variety of pollinators buzzing around here”.

“Yes Castiel. A mixture”. Cain added on, “majority at work here are bumble bees and honey bees. The other bees include carpenter bees, digger bees, leaf cutter bees and yellow faced bees. All amazing pollinators. I have a few vegetable farms nearby and each crop or vegetable is flourishing because of these amazing guys at work”.

“A life without bees would be catastrophic for humanity and other living things”. Castiel added his two cents.

“Exactly!” Cain acknowledged with a smile. He was intrigued by Castiel because he saw a certain type of passion in the omegas eyes for all bees. Magnificent and refreshing. He clapped his hands together after at least 10 minutes of watching the bees do their thing, “shall we go see the bumble bees and honey bees?”

  
Castiel excitedly responded, “Yes please!” Pulling Dean along with him.

**

As far as the eye could see were a staggering amount of man made bee hives. They both nested bumble bees and honey bees. Cain stated, “The bumble bees are mostly engaged in pollination and don’t produce much honey. This large area was reserved for the honey bees to get to working on making some delicious honey, but, as time went on, the bumble bees have occupied a few of the man made beehives. They live in harmony with the honey bees, so that’s ok with me”. Cain added on, “Most of these man made hives are occupied with the extraordinary honey makers. They are my true pride and joy when it comes to bee farming. They never let me down”.

Cain opened a wooden gate, allowing them to enter. Even Dean couldn’t help but comment, “Wow! Awesome work here, Cain! This is remarkable”. 

Castiel and Dean had stopped handholding, so as to take a slow walk past the hives. Castiel was extremely fascinated, stopping to peak at a few man made hives. He carefully pulled up a segment and saw the very healthy amount of thick combs of honey that were stuck there. Liquid honey oozed down the combs, making his mouth water. The bees didn’t mind, carrying on with their hard work. Yes he loved them so much. He lowered the segment back into its proper place. He had to agree that this place was both thrilling and amazing. He found strong arms wrapped around his middle and the press of his alphas warmth into his back. Dean laid his chin on his shoulder, murmuring, “You enjoying yourself babe?”

Castiel leaned back into his alpha, eyes roaming the vast honey bee farm. He smiled so brightly, replying, “Yes babe. Thank you for bringing me here. This is the perfect second date I could have ever dreamed of”.

Dean was extremely happy and relieved. He used the opportunity to ask, “Does that mean I get a third date too?”

Castiel smirked, teasingly replying, “With the way things are going, you can have any amount of dates you want, Dean”.

Score!

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, before you get into reading the epilogue, I would like to let my readers know that my country is about to be hit with a possible catergory 4 or 5 cyclone. Usually, power goes out, as the power company has to turn off the power due to the damaging winds. There may be possible flooding too. Cyclones are something my country faces almost every year. It is real destructive and can claim lives. So yeah, a little anxious there.
> 
> Anyway, I may not be able to update if the net connections suck and the power stays off. I will try my very best to though 🙂
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Epilogue**

**Castiel**

He didn’t care how or when this happened. All he felt was content, excited and filled with utmost joy. He giggled when he felt his alphas fingers brush down his spine with such a feathery touch. Those talented fingers traced all the way down to dip into the two dimples on his back. He shivered and felt flustered when those pillowy lips brushed against the nape of his neck, before leaving trails of kisses down his spine- nice and slow.

Every part of his back Dean caressed, with either his lips or fingers, left a pleasurable therapeutic like burn. His alpha worshipped his body, for what felt like the hundredth time tonight. Hundred might be an exaggeration, but he sure felt like he was in absolute bliss that did not cease. They were on a roll since Cas had lost his virginity a few hours back.

That bite mark on his neck burned for another nip from his alpha; his hole throbbed and leaked, begging for more of his alphas knot. He moaned hotly when Dean slipped his thick finger into his hole- instantly finding his g-spot and pressing into it. The tremors that suddenly ripped through his body was too good to even describe. It felt like he was sinking deeper into his alphas soft mattress and pillow. He found his hips moving of its own accord, rubbing himself into the mattress.

Dean was now sinking another two fingers into his already loosened, wet hole. The alpha was fingering him nice and slow. His body shivered and his omega purred as the alphas body heat and weight was suddenly covering his entire back. Dean’s teeth pulling the tip of his left ear between his lips, suckling it. Again, he felt all tingly and even more excited.

Dean kept fingering him, just the way he loved it. The alpha nipped the skin underneath his earlobe, earning a moan from him. God, he could spend eternity like this. Writhing and under the spell of his alphas touch. Dean’s husky darkened voice whispered seductively into his left ear, “What do you want, baby?”

That heavy rumble in the alphas voice was driving him cranky. He pushed his ass back into Dean’s talented fingers, gasping at how good it felt to be filled. But, he needs more. So, he shivered out, “Dean…mmm…I need your knot alpha…mmm…please”.

Dean growled. “Fuck! You’re addicted to my knot, huh baby”. The alpha rubbed at his sweet spot making him cry out unintelligible words. The alpha voice was beyond sexed out as he murmured into his ear, “I’ll give you what you want baby”.

And Dean did. 

The alpha was so quick, that next he knew, he was flipped around, onto his back, legs splayed and hiked up, before he found his dripping hole stretched full with his alphas hard, thick, 10 inch cock. 

The smell of sex and intermingled mating scents completely filled the air. It was enough to have them driven to the edge of crazy. And maybe they were. 

Dean didn’t wait. He was an alpha. His goal was to fuck, knot and breed. And, Castiel’s omega wanted all of it. He craved it. Forever he would. He played his part; he drove his lover to the brink, scratching the surface of his alphas back and biceps, crying out for more, pulling his alpha down and claiming those delicious lips as they copulated like the wild animals they were supposed to be.

The moon shone down on them, as they attempted to break the bed underneath their desire filled bodies. The sounds that were torn out of both of them would make a nun blush hard or curse them down to the depths of hell. The noises that echoed through the night would make all envy.

And when they orgasmed, simultaneously; they fell more deeper for each other. He was in absolute heaven as Dean’s seed filled him full. Too full that his lovers essence was leaking out. And the best part, was staying locked for nearly an hour, kissing, nipping and murmuring sweet nothings to each other. The occasional moans thrown in as Dean kept cumming every once in a while till he softened and his knot deflated.

It was only 2am. They held each other, falling asleep. They needed enough energy to go the next round. Yes, they were addicted. 

And very much in love.

The good burn in their hearts was the greatest indicator of all.

**

**Dean**

He was a goner for his omega. 

Castiel took him on a hell of a ride. And damn, the fact that he was Cas first, had him feeling damn proud. Yeah, he was an alpha and he wasn’t spared from a little ego boosting. 

He always thought that Castiel was a sweetheart, but the omega had a hidden wild side. And, boy oh boy, was it hot!

He and Cas acted like they were in heat. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. As soon as they were together, their need for sex escalated and they would find their bodies entwined in the most intimate of ways, on any damn surface. They should be ashamed, but, who the hell could blame them. They were true mates!

Now, 3 weeks later, after their first time, he was working under the hood of baby, when his phone beeped. A message.

He wiped his greased up hand on his already greasy coverall. He dug his phone out of his front pocket and his smile grew when he saw that there was a message from ‘Cas’. He quickly opened the message and read. Instantly his smile dropped and his heart rate spiked as worry overcame him. His lovers text was short and worrisome. Dean, I need to talk to you. Now. Please come to my place ASAP!

Oh God! What if this was it? What if Cas dumped him?

He quickly discarded his coveralls and slipped into baby. Thank heavens she was done up. He started her up and sped down the highway, wondering what the hell was going to happen.

**

He screeched to a halt outside Cas home. He half jogged-half ran to Cas front door. He was just about to knock when the front door flew open. He took in his lovers completely green look. He immediately asked, “Baby what’s wrong?” He felt up Castiel’s forehead with the back of his hand, “you’re feverish!I should take you to a hospital!”

Castiel grabbed his hand and held it to his chest. The omegas blue eyes held a little anxiety and a tinge of excitement. His omega said, “Dean, I just finished throwing up into the toilet”.

He furrowed his brows, “Ok….I think that warrants a visit to the doc, babe”.

Castiel shook his head, pulling at his hand, “Come in. I have something to show you”.

He followed, shutting the door behind him. He allowed his omega to pull him all the way into the first floor bathroom. Castiel stopped him by the bathroom door, pressing a palm into his chest, “wait here please”.

What the hell was going on? 

Castiel returned with an arm around his back. The omegas anxiety was back. He asked, almost sounding impatient, “baby, what’s wrong? You’re kinda freaking me out now”.

Castiel chewed at his bottom lip, shyly saying, “please don’t get mad”.

He sighed and thumbed at his lovers cheek, “baby. I promise not to get mad. Just…tell me what’s going on”.

Castiel held out something like a thermometer in his hand. Well it looked like a white thermometer. But, the omega held it up and he saw that there were two pink lines in the center of the thermometer look alike. He furrowed his brows, not really getting it. He asked, “um…what am I looking at babe?”

Then, Castiel dropped the bombshell. “You’re looking at a pregnancy test, Dean. One line says I’m negative. Two lines means I’m positive”.

Two lines…..Holy crap! 

He blurted, “Cas! Are you’re saying that we’re going to have a pup!?” His alpha definitely yipping in joy.

Castiel blushed, “yes Dean. We’re going to have a pup”.

He couldn’t stop smiling like a loon. He pressed a palm gently into his omegas tummy, “Hello sweetheart. I can’t wait to meet you, hold you and be there for you”. Yeah, he was a goner for his pup. He turned his smile to his omega, “this is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Cas….Besides you”.

Castiel slipped into his arms. They stood there hugging and relishing in this amazing, life changing news.

_Castiel was his soul savior._

That’s for damn sure.

 **TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I wanted to give you lovely readers a chapter on this fic before we are hit with the cyclone tomorrow. I have decided to end the fic here and yes, I know there’s more. Particularly, I also want to focus on Cas and Dean’s pup and Sabriel relationship in the next part of the series.
> 
> I’d like to thank all my readers for being there for me. I hope everyone is safe during the COVID19 pandemic. You guys are amazing!
> 
> Take care!❤️


End file.
